


Sunlight Sparkling

by Mortalacademy



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable Alec, Anniversary, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Malec, Surprise Ending, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortalacademy/pseuds/Mortalacademy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary and Magnus has big plans for them to celebrate, except Alec comes home exhausted from hunting. That doesn't deter Magnus from celebrating their love in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight Sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare. 
> 
> I really like this one, if I do say so myself. Even it isn't very long.

All he could remember from the night before was coming home, and falling into bed with a little less than a few sentences strung together for coherent conversation. It was their anniversary after all, so it should have been a special night. Yet after a long day of decapitating demons and keeping Jace from losing his head, Alec had come exhausted. So when his head had met with his pillow he'd gone out like a light.

Magnus had watched in both disappointment and understanding when his boyfriend had come through the door in such slow motions, as if like zombie. He could never bring himself to be mad at the blue eyed boy; he worked just as hard as a Shadowhunter, as he did in his profession as High Warlock. So in spite of having an entire night of romance and surprise mapped out, he'd settled in the covers beside Alec and drifted asleep with the latter wrapped up in his arms.

Even now as sunlight poured through the small crack in the curtains, Magnus was pacing the foot of the bed quietly, glancing regularly at Alec's sleeping form that was wrapped up to his chin in blankets and sheets. He'd been steeling himself and psyching himself up to do what he had wanted to do last night, but now another opportune moment had arose. Though the opportune idea had Magnus debating whether it was a good and, well, not completely pathetic and stupid.

Shaking himself out of his mind, he rounded the side of the bed and crouched down beside Alec. Magnus let his own gaze wash over the pale boy’s face that was completely relaxed, and in all honesty very angelic and full of innocence. He smiled a little to himself, as he reached underneath the nightstand, then glanced back up at Alec to see that he was beginning to stir. Magnus sighed quietly to himself, completely at a lost cause now considering his boyfriend was rousing from his sleep and he was crouched beside the bed with a bag in his hands. He watched Alec's eyelashes flutter for the first time that moment, and with that little flash of blue the only thought that crossed Magnus's mind was _I’m doing this_.

Alec fluttered his eyes open, almost in a haze, feeling like he'd slept for days. Pushing the sheets back a little, he gasped a little when he saw Magnus crouched at his bedside, just watching him. A small smile was playing around his boyfriends lips, and he couldn't help but return it.

"Good morning, Mags. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you, can we do something today to celebrate?" Alec yawned a little, but blinked across at his boyfriend. Even crouched down Magnus was pretty much eye level with him, which was comforting considering his eyes were boring into his own.

"Good morning, darling. You needn't apologize, you'd had a long day," Magnus said, smiling. "We can go out for dinner later on, but first," Magnus tilted his head to the side almost questioningly, searching Alec's face. Alec started to notice the sparing and quick glances his boyfriend gave to the sheets.

It wasn't until Alec looked where Magnus's gaze was looking, that he noticed. All that came out of his mouth was a gasp, as he felt his own eyes widen.

A ring. A platinum silver band was wrapped around his third finger, on his left hand.

Alec was almost positive he had not fell asleep with that on his hand.

After shaking his thoughts and dragging his gaze away from the ring, he looked up at Magnus who was chewing on his bottom lip. If he didn't know better, he'd say Magnus was looking rather nervous. Alec didn't have it in him to break the silence or the gaze between them that held so much emotion. In the end, it was Magnus who spoke.

"So, Alexander," Magnus whispered quietly, mainly to himself but he knew the other boy has heard.

"Is this what I think it is? You really want this?" Alec was having a hard time masking his emotions to a neutral state, Magnus noticed. His eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and he was fighting a smile that threatened to spread into a grin.

"Of course it is. I love you with everything I have. I've never met another person like you, in all the centuries I've endured, I've never found someone who loves me as wholeheartedly as you do. You see me for me, you accept me for me and you surprise me every day because of that. I would be completely stupid to pass that by; I know our life spans are not the same, but one lifetime with you, Alexander, would be the only life I need to live. I love you, you are my life now, and you always will be." Magnus hasn't realized that tears had escaped his eyes, just like how the other boys had trickled down his own cheeks. The thing was, there was no denying it, and Magnus meant every word.

"I love you too, Magnus. More than you will ever possibly realize. I want nothing more in this entire world than to spend my life with you. So if you're asking, my answer is yes. A thousand times yes, Magnus Bane." Alec was crying happy tears as he spoke, leaning over and interlinking his fingers with Magnus's. Magnus looked down at their joined hands, the ring glittering as the sunlight bounced off it.

"I'm asking, Alexander. I'm most definitely asking, my love." Alec grinned through the tears, nodding, as he pulled Magnus up off the floor and into the bundle of sheets. The last thing that occurred that either were even remotely coherent for, was when Alec's lips descended down on Magnus's, then the rest of the world was nothing more than a haze in the background.

And nothing more was said that morning, because no words were needed. Wrapped in each other's arms, twining their ways further into each other's hearts, that was all that mattered. The love they had for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Any words are appreciated!


End file.
